


没头脑和不高兴

by helicopterrrrr



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr
Relationships: Keroberos | Cerberus/Spinel Sun
Kudos: 1





	没头脑和不高兴

周末时小樱与艾利欧视频通话，交流魔法少女家长里短。小可窜到镜头前找斯比，遗憾发现好伙伴并不在屏幕里。wifi另一边通话外放，斯比颤了颤耳朵，飞到显示屏上方不会被镜头捕捉到的位置，对主人摆摆爪子。艾利欧于是笑着回复：看来斯比奈鲁不想见你呢。  
太过分了！多数时候小可总是有话直说：他刚才游戏打到一半掉线，我这里身残志坚打完差点就挂了！他非但不出来感谢我，竟然完全没有想我！  
露比凑到斯比耳边（自以为一针见血，但并没有戳到点上）：猫科多数是傲娇，你真的没有想可鲁贝洛斯吗？我可是每天都好想回去和桃矢君还有月城君一起玩呢。而斯比不为所动，仍保持一贯的高冷：真难得你能这么长情。  
英日两国隔山隔海，小可和斯比沦为网友关系，陆地两头时差8小时，并没有太多时间重叠，但阿宅每天上线，倒也不至于思念。网友交际反而容易，地理隔离也隔去了相见可能导致的争执与烦腻，除了深夜放毒和游戏不配合，一般遇不上什么能让网民反目的事情。

有一段时间小可沉迷音游，跟斯比开私人房间打协力打到眼花，美其名曰瘦手臂。小樱推门进来说我要写作业了哦小可换个地方玩吧。小可隔着耳机没听清，头也不抬地敷衍说嗯嗯嗯好好好，金色爪子继续在屏幕上飞快游移。小樱眉毛一皱：小可，我要生气了！小可吓得浑身一抖，手上乱了节奏，血条一截一截地掉，bad和miss满屏乱飞，一直飞到最后一个音，险险完成。  
闻见响动的桃矢从门缝里探进一个脑袋：怎么回事？小樱尬笑扯谎：没事没事我在排练话剧。小可一个激灵变身玩偶，连耳机都来不及摘。碰巧斯比连线过来骄傲地说你还行不行啊。小可想解释这是个意外，苦于无法玩偶开口，还被哥哥盯出一身冷汗。事后委屈巴巴戳屏幕抽一发十连，才终于得到一厘米心理慰藉（库洛毕竟流有英国血，造物也自带欧洲光环）。  
后来吃鸡也是。小可被陌生网友追得东奔西走，躲进废弃楼房里捡了把枪，刚出门走了两步就被爆了头。斯比说我刚打死一个人，你那边…诶你怎么死了。小可暴怒：斯比你在干嘛！斯比说我看错了，你拿枪的样子和我之前追了好久要打的那个人一模一样。  
小可气鼓鼓地跟主人诉苦，愤愤说我要给斯比寄一箱蛋糕进行报复。小樱忧虑地表示国际邮费很贵，并立刻感到不解：为什么小可总是要和斯比争胜负？  
封印兽从没想过这个问题，一时不知如何回应，第一次认真思考起自己和那家伙的关系，心虚地说，大概可以归于一种同行竞争心态吧。

艾利欧在友枝的时候二位网友还没有建立起打游戏的竞争关系。有一回小可成功通关一部竞速游戏，欢天喜地吃了一天份的零食犒劳自己，结果到了下午存粮耗尽，决心物色美食下落。吃家里的会被小樱说教，又不可能去店里，知世也不在家。小可绝望地坐在小樱的书桌上摸着肚子垂眼睛，思考有什么其他可以投靠的对象，这才灵光一闪想到斯比。  
艾利欧和露比各自套上制服去教室里做好学生，斯比独自窝在沙发里午睡。小可为了食物不畏艰难险阻，钻出窗户冲进午后酷暑，等看到艾利欧家的房顶时几乎要热化在一片蝉声里。他降下一点高度，透过窗户看见屋里的斯比，兴奋地扑扑翅膀，结果一头撞上玻璃。斯比并没有被来自窗外的巨响吵醒，猫科动物在包括睡觉在内的所有事情上都一心一意。小可揉揉额头又锲而不舍地哐哐锤玻璃，仍然失败，最后只好绕回一楼大门口去爆戳门铃。  
斯比抖了抖满身起床气，揉着眼睛一副苦大仇深的脸色出来迎。小可不等对面开口就先发制人：这里的点心时间到了吗？  
没有！起床气是交际的大障碍也是感情的粉碎机，斯比眯着眼没好气：竟然为了这点事来打扰我睡觉？  
小可理直气壮地飞进门里：吃东西的时间用来睡觉就太浪费了。他出门前从自己睡的抽屉里翻出一颗糖带出来（不确定是否过期所以没敢吃），剥了糖纸强行塞了斯比一嘴。斯比在糖分面前永远缴械，前一秒还下垂的眼角立刻弯成满足的弧线。库存的蛋糕随即遭殃。小可陶醉于自己的机智，坐在餐盘边上看不省人事的斯比：明明有很可爱的一面，就不要总是板着脸啦。

知世总在暗里推波助澜，为小樱和小狼制造二人时光，并体贴地在自己家里摆马卡龙色系的粉嫩蛋糕招待小可。知世忙着做魔法使二人下一次要穿的衣服，小可一页一页翻看各种新衣服的图纸，猛然发现图纸上没有自己的帅气衣装。刚想问自己的衣服在哪里，瞥见一眼时间后又像是突然想起了什么，匆忙道别和道谢。  
知世始终敏感，无论对是小樱还是对小樱周围的事情，其中当然包括封印兽。她可以把自己的心意藏得悄声无息，却始终最早察觉一些东西。看来小可也有了自己的重要对象呢。她说这话仍然眉眼弯弯笑容温柔，似乎和请小可吃蛋糕时说的话并没有区别。  
诶？什么对象？只是回去有点事啦。小可想到自己只是约了网友联机却佯装身负重大使命，脸颊唰唰烧红略感愧疚。  
与此同时在遥远的英格兰，露比仍觉得斯比为了打游戏而早起是件不可思议的事情。


End file.
